Urband Legend
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: kumpulan kisah-kisah urband legend dan cerita horor dari seluruh dunia, gak bisa bikin summary, bagi yang suka fic horor di baca aja oke...
1. Chapter 1

URBAND LEGEND

.

.

Tittle : Click Clack, and you shoul open the door

.warning : bahasa tidak baku dan typo di mana-mana.

Genre : horror (failed)

.

.

.

Happy reading

Saat ini tengah beredar gosip mengerikan tentang hantu click clack yang meneror kompleks perumahan tempat dimana himchan tinggal, membuat siapapun untuk enggan melangkahkan kakinya pada malam hari karena rumor menakutkan itu, siapapun tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan nyawanya, begitupun bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu saking asyiknya bermain dia bahkan melupakan nasihat ibunya agar tidak pulang melebihi waktu yang di berikan padanya.

" gawat aku tidak sadar jika hari mulai malam, aduh bagaimana ini" ucapnya setengah panik dan bergegas berjalan meningalkan taman tempatnya bermain itu.

Hari menjelang malam saat himchan tersadar dan pulang dari acara bermainnya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar dengan pesan yang selalu di ucapnya ibunya kala itu, ibunya bahkan mewanti-wanti agar dia tidak pulang ke rumah di atas jam lima sore sepertinya nasihat ibunya itu telak tidak di dengarkan oleh himchan yang kini mulai menyesal karena melupakan nasihat itu.

Malam mulai merembet dingin yang di rasakan himchan tampak tidak biasa saat angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus aneh menyapa tengkuknya membuatnya mengusap area leher dengan cangung, sungguh ketakutan terpancar dari kedua bola matanya kala itu, entah mengapa himchan merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya, himchan mulai berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya dengan penuh ketakutan, keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya cepat, samar dia mendengar langkah kaki manusia yang terdengar ganjil di telinganya, tepat sekitar lima meter di belakangnya sayup-sayup bunyi aneh itu terdengar kian mengeras.

Click

Clack

Click

Clack

Suara dari kayu dan besi yang bergesekan karena derit besi yang mulai berkarat.

Tubuh himchan seolah membeku kala sadar bunyi aneh itu milik siapa, bunyi itu Terus menerus mengema di udara kosong, tanpa sadar himchan melajukan langkahnya,berlari ketakutan secepat kilat berharap seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya tidak dapat mengejarnya lagi, tampak di belakangnya terlihat sesosok tubuh manusia yang berjalan pincang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tak lazim dengan kondisi seperti itu.

" arrgggg..." teriak himchan ketakutan dia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya berharap akan selamat kali ini karena rumahnya sudah semakin dekat, tak berapa lama sampailah dia di depan pintu rumahnya di gedornya keras-keras pintu rumahnya berharap sang ibu mendengar teriakannya dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

" eomma...bukakan pintu...eomma aku takut...eomma..." teriaknya seraya mengedor, namun tak ada sahutan dari sang ibu yang mengira himchan telah pulang dan tertidur di kamarnya, sementara sang ibu meringkuk ketakutan kala mendengar gedoran keras di bawahnya, ibunya takut jika click clack yang tengah meneror komplek perumahan adalah pelaku pengedoran tersebut.

Keesokan pagi, betapa syoknya ibu himchan kala tau anak laki-laki semata wayangnya tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tubuh bersimbah darah mengenaskan tepat di depan pintu rumahnya dan di samping mayat sang anak ada sebuah pesan singkat yang di peruntukan untuk ibunya.

" eomma kenapa tidak kau bukakan pintunya..."

End

Ok ini cuma urband legend yang basi dan banyak para author yang juga udah pernah publish, kalian pasti juga kemungkinan udah tau jadi di terima aja kritik dan sarannya ye...

Ntaran aku juga bakal pos lagi bukan hanya ini kok moga menghibur.


	2. The glasses doll's

URBAND LEGEND

.

.

Tittle : The glasses doll's

.warning : bahasa tidak baku dan typo di mana-mana.

Genre : horror (failed)

.

.

.

Happy reading

Suatu saat, ada seorang laki-laki muda yang sangat mencintai boneka. Ibu dan ayahnya mengajaknya untuk membeli sebuah boneka baru, ibunya menyuruh taemin bocah laki-laki itu untuk mengambil belanjaannya dan menyuruhnya untuk memilih mainan baru yang di sukai oleh taemin tanpa rafu taemin memasuki sebuah toko boneka yang sangat besar disana banyak boneka cantik yang terpajang apik di etalase toko. Dengan hati senang taemin mencari mainan yang diinginkannya. Sampai saat dia melihat sebuah boneka cantik yang terpajang di antara boneka lainnya tepat berada di tengah-tengah., ia melihat sebuah boneka kaca paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Taemin meminta ayahnya membelikan boneka kaca itu. Ayahnya mengambil boneka itu dan mengamatinya dengan cermat. Tiba-tiba, mata boneka itu berubah merah dan dan bergerak layaknya mata manusia hidup lainnya, karena kaget ayah taemin menjatuhkannya begitu saja, namun anehnya boneka kaca itu tidak pecah bahkan retakpun tak tampak disana.

"aku tidak suka dengan boneka

ini taemin sebaiknya kau memilih yang lainnya saja", kata ayahnya. "Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak beres dengan boneka itu, dia terlihat mengerikan taemin". Dan ayah taemin menolak untuk membelinya. Kemudian taemin merengek kepada ibunya untuk membeli boneka kaca untuknya.

"Ayahmu tidak suka dengan penampilan boneka itu taemin", kata sang ibu. "ibu pikir pikir kau harus memilih satu yang berbeda selain boneka itu sayang" bujuk sang ibu Tapi taemin mulai merajuk kekanakan dan bersikeras untuk tetap memiliki boneka kaca itu, taemin menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan berteriak "aku ingin boneka itu mama, aku ingin boneka itu" Akhirnya, ibu taemin mengalah dan membeli boneka kaca untuknya.

Dan tak berapa lama setelahnya sang ayah bersiap-siap untuk pergi sehari semalam dalam perjalanan bisnis. Jujur sang ayah Masih gelisah dengan mainan baru baru taemin, merasakan firasat buruk sang ayah meninggalkan sebuah catatan yang Bunyinya.

"taem taem sayang jangan pergi tidur dengan membawa boneka kaca kedalam kamar tidurmu."

Taemin sangat suka bermain dengan boneka kacanya tanpa mengindahkan pesan dari sang ayah, dia bermain sepanjang hari dengan boneka kaca dan kemudian pada waktu tidur, ia meletakkan boneka itu di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan pergi tidur tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendengar suara di ruang gelap perlahan taemin bangun dan duduk tegak di tempat tidur. Entah bayangannya atau cuma halusinasinya Dalam kegelapan itu, taemin bisa melihat sepasang bola mata merah yang menyala di kegelapan. Dia berpikir itu adalah sebuah trik cahaya yang memang terpasang pada boneka yang mengharuskannya bersinar dalam gelap. Taemin mengusap matanya coba memastikannya lagi. Namun Ketika dia melihat lagi, bola mata merah itu terlihat lebih dekat. Berpikir itu hanya imajinasinya, taemin mengusap matanya lagi. Dan Ketika dia melihat lagi, bila mata merah boneka kaca itu tepat sejajar di samping wajahnya.

Taemin mendengar bisikan di telinganya suata bisikan yang terucap dari bibir boneka kaca itu"Berbaringlah di atas bantal. Aku berjanji tidak akan mencekikmu."entah karena sihir atau apa tanpa perlawanan taemin meletakkan kepalanya kembalu di atas bantal dan boneka itu mencekiknya sampai mati.

Enath merasakan firasat buruk Ibu ibu taemin masuk ke dalam kamar anak kesayangannya betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari putranya terbaring kaku tanpa nyawa di atas tempat tidur, ia lari mendekati tubuh kaku anaknya seraya menangis dan memeluk erat-erat tubuh dingin anaknya.

Si ibu mendengar bisikan di telinganya, bisikan yang sama yang berasal dari boneka itu "Berbaringlah di samping putra Anda. Aku berjanji tidak akan mencekikmu."

Lagi-lahi ibu taemin berbaring tanpa perlawanan seolah terhipnotis, dengan tenang ibu taemin berbaring di atas tempat tidur di samping mayat putrinya dan boneka itu mencekiknya sampai mati juga.

Ketika ayah gadis itu pulang keesokan harinya, dia memanggil istri dan anak

Laki-lakinya, tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun. Dia menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar putranya. Di sana, ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang mengerikan. Istri dan putranya berbaring kaku tanpa nyawa di tempat tidur dan boneka kaca itu sedang duduk di antara mereka, menampilkan tawa mengerikan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dengan marah, sang ayah meraih boneka kaca itu dan melemparkan ke dinding dengan sekuat tenaga hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Tapi istri dan putranya tetap mati dan tidak akan bisa kembali.

TBC

Huh...bener-bener deh aku gg suka dengan hantu kek gini, udah serem pembohong lagi kan suka menipu dan suka tebar janji-janji palsu ckckck

Ok deh di tunggu reviewannya ya, gomawo...^_^


	3. Arabella

URBAND LEGEND

.

.

Tittle : Arabella

.warning : bahasa tidak baku dan typo di mana-mana.

Genre : horror (failed)

.

.

.

Happy reading

Seorang gadis kecil bernama IU dihadiahi sebuah boneka tua peninggalan nenek buyutnya. IU tidak menyukai boneka itu, karena mata hitamnya seolah mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Boneka menakutkan itu bernama Arabella , nama pemberian neneknya. Karena takut, ia menyimpan boneka itu di bawah tangga, di dalam lemari sepatu miliknya. Malam itu, ketika ia tidur, ia terbangun dan mendengar suara ribut dari bawah tangga tempatnya menyimpan boneka arabella. Samar-samar Kemudian terdengar suara kecil lirih namun jelas memanggil namanya, "IU... aku ada di tangga pertama." Lalu berhenti dan hening tak ada suara apapun lagi yang teedengar. IU mengira ia hanya bermimpi. Namun malam berikutnya, kembali terdengar keributan yang sama berasal dari tempat di mana boneka itu tinggal dan lagi-lagi suara lirih itu kembali terdengar, "Lucy... aku ada di tangga kelima." Lalu berhenti lagi. Hingga saat ini IU sangat merasa di cekam oleh ketakutan dan meminta ibunya untuk membuang boneka tersebut, tapi ibunya menolak dan tidak

Mengijinkan IU membuang boneka arabella teesebut karena boneka itu adalah warisan dari neneknya. Malam itu Lucy tidak bisa tidur karena takut, sungguh dia sangat ketakutan, dan kali ini terdengar

keributan dan suara seperti kemarin dan lama kelamaan suara itu bertambah dekat seolah boneka itu memang tengah berbisik di telinganya, "IU... aku ada

di tangga teratas." bisiknya lagi., Keesoka harinya, ibunya menemukan tubuh IU di bawah tangga, dan kepalanya yang pecah menampilkan darah segar yang hampir mengering dengan isi otak yang terlihat, sementara di dekat IU boneka Arabella itu tersenyum senang seolah telah mendapat teman baru. Mereka berdua akhirnya dikuburkan bersama.

TBC


	4. Be careful with what you promise

URBAND LEGEND

.

.

Tittle : Careful with your promise

.warning : bahasa tidak baku dan typo di mana-mana.

Genre : horror (failed)

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Kisah ini berawal dari Sepasang suami istri yang bernama jung yunho dan kim jaejong, mereka adalah dua orang yang saling mencintai dan bersumpah akan selalu sehidup semati. Suatu hari, mereka pindah ke sebuah rumah besar. Si penjual sudah memperingatkan bahwa rumor mengatakan di rumah itu ada seorang pembunuh berantai dan psikopat gila yang tenga bersembunyi, tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan peringatan itu. Beberapa malam tinggal di sana, jaejong merasakan sesuatu hal aneh yang menganggunya. Dia mengeluh ia sering merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya di tengah malam dan dia merasa yang menyentuhnya bukanlah suaminya, atau ia merasa ada sepasang tatapan mata yang selalu mengikuti dan mengawasinya di dalam rumah. Melihat jaejong yang amat ketakutan, yunho berjanji akan berjaga semalaman dan melakukan apapun untuk membuat istrinya tenang. Malam itu, entah mengapa yunho yang tengah berjaga merasa sangat kehausan perlahan dia berjalan pelan agar tidak membangunkan istrinya dan turun ke dapur untuk minum. Belum selesai minum, yunho mendengar suara jeritan yang menyeramkan dari kamar tidurnya, dan suara itu mirip dengan suara jaejong istri tercintanya. Cepat dia berlari menuju kamarnya, Ketika dia sudah kembali ke kamar, yunho di kagetkan lagi melihat tubuh istrinya jaehong yang terpotong-potong dengan darah yang meleleh dan membanjiri tempat tidurnya. Ia pun memanggil polisi dan memakamkan jaejong dengan perasaan hancur, yunho geram karena Si pembunuh tetap tidak tertangkap. Beberapa malam setelah pemakaman, yunho sedang tidur ketika tiba-tiba dia terbangun karena haus. Ia pun turun ke dapur untuk minum. Namun Ketika kembali

ke kamar keadaan janggal membuatnya mengernyit sekaligus was-was, pasalnya yunho melihat sebuah gundukan besar di bawah selimut di kasurnya. Dengan shock, yunho menarik selimut dan membukanya, yunho melihat hantu jaejong beserta dengan bayangan gelap seorang pria di sampingnya yang tidak dapat teridentifikasi lagi. Sementara Hantu jaejong memegang sebuah pisau daging besar. Yunho berdiri diam ketakutan, ketika hantu si istri perlahan melayang mendekatinya sambil berkata, "Suamiku...kau berjanji sehidup semati denganku,kan..? Kau berjanji, bukan..?" suara jaejong terdengar serak dan mengerikan menguar di udara malam itu.

Keesokannya Mayat yunho ditemukan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian.

TBC


	5. Burried Alive

URBAND LEGEND

.

.

Tittle : Burried alive

.warning : bahasa tidak baku dan typo di mana-mana.

Genre : horror (failed)

.

.

.

Happy reading

Sepasang suami istri yang bernama nickhun dan tiffany hwang adalah sepasang suami istri yang saling

mencintai hampir tujuh puluh lima tahun mereka hidup bersama kini telah berusia tua. Namun suatu ketika tiffany yang jatuh sakit dan dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter, membuat nickhun menjadi gila dan si suami berkeras menyatakan bila istrinya belum meninggal.

Para anak dan cucunya akhirnya membawa nickhun pergi lalu tanpa sepengetahuannya anak dan cucunya menguburkan tiffany tanpa sepengetahuan nickhun, Mengetahui

hal itu, nickhun marah dan memprotes keras dengan sikap anak serta cucunya. Namun karena sudah tua, ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa menyesalinya. Malam itu, nickhun terbangun karena bermimpi buruk, mimpi buruk tentang istrinya yang masih hidup dan menjerit-jerit di dalam

peti mati seolah berniat meminta pertolongan untuk keluar dan dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mencakari peti matinya. Mimpi buruk itu tidak datang sekali dua kali namun berlanjut setiap malam hingga nickhun tidak tahan dan memaksa anak-anaknya untuk membongkar makam sang istri. Karena kasihan, keluarganya setuju untuk menggali kembali makam tiffany. Betapa kagetnya mereka Ketika tutup peti mati dibuka, terlihat mayat tiffany yang terbujur kaku dengan mata melotot lebar serta kukunya yang terluka serta terkelupas dan dipenuhi darah kering, di tutup peti mati terdapat bekas-bekas goresan dan cakaran yang bisa di pastikan milik seorang tiffany hwang yang berusaha membuka paska peti mati itu.

TBC


	6. don't forget your brother

URBAND LEGEND

.

.

Tittle : Don't forget your brother

.warning : bahasa tidak baku dan typo di mana-mana.

Genre : horror (failed)

.

.

.

Happy reading

Cerita ini di mulai dari seorang anak laki-laki bernama jeong min, yang sangat menyukai cerita urban legends atau cerita horror.

Suatu hari, dia menerima email dari seseorang yang mengaku bernama The jo brothers. Orang ini mengaku bahwa mereka berdua adalah kakak laki-laki jeong min yang dibunuh sebelum ia lahir. Mereka marah karena pembunuhnya tak tertangkap, dan kenyataannya bahwa orangtua mereka melupakan mereka, masyarakat melupakan mereka, dan orangtua kwang min dan young min mencurahkan seluruh perhatian kepada jeong min, anak yang dilahirkan setelah terbunuhnya kedua saudara jo young min dan jo kwangmin. Email itu menyertakan potongan kliping koran tentang pembunuhan the jo brothers yang terjadi tahun 1993, serta foto kedua bersaudara tersebut. Keduanya dibunuh di kamar mereka yang sekarang dipakai John, mayat mereka ditemukan di dalam lemari dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik dengan tubuh yang penuh danging merah dan darah berceceran di kayi lemari tersebut.

Jeong min marah dan membalas bahwa ia tak percaya semua isi email itu yang di rasanya sangat mustahil dan mengada-ada. Karena jeong min menganggap email itu hanya kerjaan dari orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan, tak lama Kemudian email balasan datang di inboxnya dan bertuliskan "Kalau kau tak percaya, lihatlah ke dalam lemari kamarmu." dengan mendengus jeong min berjalan ke arah lemarinya, seolah membuktikan kebenarannya bahwa email yang di kirim orang iseng itu tidak benar dan tidak akan menakutinya semudah itu. Namun hal yang di garapkannya benar-benar du luar dugaan, wajah pucat pasi dengan mulut melonggoh jeong min melihat dua orang laki-laki duduk meringkuk di dalam lemarinya dengan kulit terkelupas seolah habos di kuliti dan yang lebih menakutkan lagi tiba-tiba mata kedua orang itu terbuka dan menyeringai menyeramkan dan berkata.

" bukankah kami benar saudaraku, joeng min"

Dan adalah Itu email terakhir yang diterima Jeong min, dan satu-satunya bukti yang dimiliki oleh polisi, karena keesokan harinya orangtua jeong min menemukan putra mereka yang meninggal di dalam lemari, dengan keadaan telah dikuliti hidup-hidup.

TBC.

Urband legen ini sedikit aku modifikasi judul serta karakternya, karena judul aslinya adalah don't forget your sister dan nama keluarganya adalah "smith"

Jangan lupa review untuk setiap chap ya...


	7. Tiger Lily

URBAND LEGEND

.

.

Tittle : Tiger lily

.warning : bahasa tidak baku dan typo di mana-mana.

Genre : horror (failed)

.

.

.

Happy reading

"Dulu pada saat Ragnarok pertama kali dibuka, bahkan job 2 pun belum muncul. Ketika itu di server Filipina, ada seorang Novice perempuan dengan nick Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily selalu duduk di dalam bangunan penghubung antara desa orc dengan orc dungeon. Mukanya selalu menghadap ke tembok, dia tidak pernah chat namun terkadang mengeluarkan emoticon. Dia tidak pernah kemana-mana, selalu disana dari pagi hingga malam. Banyak yang beranggapan itu hanya player iseng. Yang membuatnya misterius adalah ketika kita hendak menghampirinya, dia akan berkata: "Go away, go away from me …. (disebutnya nama asli kita)". Entah dari mana Tiger Lily tau nama asli orang yang menghampirinya. Namun bukan hanya sekedar tahu nama asli, setelah Tiger Lily menyuruh kita pergi, char kita akan DC, internet putus dan lampu kedap kedip bahkan ada yang hingga mati lampu. Benar- benar suatu mimpi buruk untuk player Ragnarok. Setelah dicek dari pihak developer, ternyata Tiger Lily bukanlah NPC melaikan ID pemain biasa yang terdaftar namun dengan biodata yang tidak jelas dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah sumber mengatakan Tiger Lily ini sebenarnya adalah seorang player biasa, seorang wanita, dan dia meninggal di depan PC nya saat bermain Ragnarok. Pada tahun 2004 setelah itu selama 100 hari kematiannya banyak hal aneh yang terjadi, char Tiger Lily tidak pernah tercatat online di server. Namun katanya sebagian besar orang yang bertemu dengan Tiger Lily tidak punya kesempatan hidup untuk menceritakannya dan sebagian lagi dari mereka menjadi frustasi karena mimpi buruk itu. Hingga saat ini Tiger Lily masihmenjadi misteri dan urban legend di kalangan pemain ragnarog

sebenarnya Tiger Lily?" baekyun mengakhiri acara membaca di dalam tabletnya dengan senyum sejuta makna menatap kai dan mark.

" bagaimana ingin mencoba, kurasa ini hanya rumor apa kalian tidak penasaran dengan tiger lily ini" tanya baekyun lagi seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

" hemz...entahlah, apa ini tidak apa-apa" ujar mark agak ragu.

" ayolah mark, kau bukan seorang chiken kan" ejek baekyun " bagaimana denganmu kai, apa kau juga takut" tanya baekyun mengalihkan perhatiaanya pada kai.

" baiklah ayo kita coba setidaknya kita tidak akan penasaran lagi dengan cerita itu lagipula belum tentu juga cerita itu benar kan" balas kai acuh, menatap mark di ikuti oleh baekyun.

" baiklah-baiklah aku ikut" sambung mark pada akhirnya.

Akhirnya ketiga namja itu nekat untuk mencoba urband legend di antara para pemain ragnarok di dalam kamar di rumah kai. Tak berapa lama kai menemukan nick name bertuliskan tiger lily yang dengan pose yang sama seperti cerita yang tadi di bacakan oleh baekyun.

Dan ternyata benar ketika kai menyapanya, tiger lily itu menyuruhnya pergi dan mengatakan namanya serta nama kedua temannya yang seolah tiger lily itu berada dekat dengan mereka. Tanpa rasa takut baekyun mengambil alih permainan dan mulai mengangu tiger lily hingga lampu kamarnya berkedip aneh dan mati secara tiba-tiba namun yang lebih mengejutkan layar komputer yang padam tadi tiba-tiba menyalah dan menampilkan sesosok wajah seorang gadis yang terlihat pucat mengerikan menatap benci pada baekyun, kai serta mark yang terlihay meeingkuk ketakutan.

" Go away from meeee..." teriak suara serak itu namun nyaring.

Keeaokan paginya mereka di temukan sudah tak bernyawa di dalam kamar.

TBC.

Makanya kalau di bilang jangan, ya jangan bandel sih kan akhirnya mati deh...

Oke review please agar authornya jadi makun semangat update nih ok...

Pai pai..


	8. The Tunnel

" kalian pernah dengar gak katanya ada sebuah rumor seram tentang terowongan yang menghubungkan dunia ini dengan dunia lain" ucap jackson pemuda manis itu menatap kedua temannya jail.

" hentikan dan jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan hal gila jack" sentak ji hyun pada bocah yang sedang duduk di samping luhan yang nyengir melihat ji hyun yang terlihat ketakutan.

" ayolah hyun-ah tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba lagipula belum tentu juga rumor itu benar" rayu jackson lagi.

" tidak mau, jika kau nekad awas kau lu, jangan dengarkan ide gila jackson kita lewat jalan biasanya saja cepat" ucap tak sabar ji hyun sebelum luhan menuruti anak gila itu.

" baiklah...baiklah tuan putri" ucap luhan seraya terkekeh senang melihat ji hyun yang terlihat ketakutan setengah mati.

" ckckck...dasar tidak seru" decak sebal jackson, akhirnya merekapun melewati jalan seperti sebelumnya jalan normal yang biasa mereka lewati hingga perjalanan pulang mereka terhalang oleh longsor yang mengharuskan mereka mau tak mau melewati terowongan itu jika ingin pulang ke rumah mereka dan tidur di kasur yang empuk.

Mobil mereka hampir mendekati terowongan itu perlahan, namun semakin dalam mereka masuk tak di dapati apapun juga bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda makhluk mistis sekalipun.

" mana tak ada apapun di sini, ayo hyung putar balik aku belum puas nih" rengek jackson seraya mengoyang-goyangkan lengan luhan.

" hentikan...jangan dengarkan dia lu..." rengek ji hyun.

" ayolah hyun-ah sekali saja kau lihat sendiri kan tak ada apa-apa" ucap luhan nyengir dan berhigh five dengan jackson yang terlihat senang. Dan sekali lagi mereka memasuki terowongan itu berkali-kali dan tak ada hal-hal aneh yang tampak hingga suara hujan mulai menyambut malam mereka yang memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Sampai pada akhirnya jackson melihat ke arah belakang yang terlihat ji hyun yang tengah meringkuk dengan wajah pucat seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

" kau kenapa ji hyun-ah?" tanya jackson yang terheran-heran.

" apa kalian tidak mendengarnya" bisik jihyun menatap ngeri kedua sahabatnya.

Sementara luhan dan jackson menatap heran jihyun yang ada di belakangnya.

" ini suara hujan, dan kita masih ada di dalam terowongan" bisik jihyun lagi seketika raut kedua pemuda itu mulai memucat.


	9. Electrik Socket

URBAND LEGEND

.

.

Tittle : Electrik Socket

warning : bahasa tidak baku dan typo di mana-mana.

Genre : horror (failed)

.

.

.

Happy reading

Aku pertama menyadarinya saat pacarku baekhyun datang untuk membantu membersihkan kamar apartemenku yang berantakan. Jujur saja aku orangnya sangat pemalas sehingga seringkali aku membiarkan kamarku terisi dengan sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Yah, apa boleh buat namanya juga cowok hehehe.

Aku adalah lelaki lajang yang tinggal sendirian di kamar apartemen yang sempit. Karena itu, baekhyun kadangkala datang dan membantuku bersih-bersih. Hari itu seperti biasa baekhyun mengumpulkan benda-benda yang ia temukan berserakan, entah di atas meja, di lantai, atau bahkan di belakang lemari. Kemudian ia akan menunjukkan padaku dan aku yang akan menentukan apakah barang itu harus dibuang ataukah masih kuperlukan. Kamarku mulai terlihat rapi ketika pacarku memperhatikan sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan menurutnya.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!" ia berjongkok di depan stop kontak dan menunjuk ke seutas rambut hitam panjang yang menjulur keluar dari stop kontak.

"Rambut siapa ini, chan...?" tanya baekhyun curiga sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya yang memang sudah sipit itu.

Aku menatap rambut itu seperti orang dungu tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana seorang byun baekhyun, lalu menatap wajah baekhyun kemudian, Matanya penuh dengan rasa curiga dan ekspresinya terasa dingin. Ia tahu semua temanku adalah laki-laki dan tak perlu peramal hebat untuk menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Rambutku benar-benar pendek dan rambutnya pun tak sepanjang itu. Masalahnya adalah, aku tak pernah mengundang gadis lain masuk ke kamarku, selain kekasihku itu.

Tatapannya mulai membuatku merasa tak nyaman, jadi aku meraih ujung rambut itu dan berusaha menariknya keluar dari soket. Rambut itu terputus. Namun sensasi yang kurasakan saat aku menariknya keluar dari lubang stop kontak itu sama dengan sensasi saat menarik rambut manusia yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku menjatuhkan rambut itu di lantai tanpa berpikir.

Rambut itu terjatuh di atas lantai kayu apartemenku dan mulai menari tertiup angin hingga akhirnya terbang keluar melalui jendela.

Aku berbaring dengan dadaku menyentuh lantai, mencoba melihat apa yang ada di dalam soket.

Namun mataku tak menemui apapun kecuali kegelapan. Setelah kejadian itu, baik aku maupun baekhyun sudah melupakannya dan tak pernah membahasnya sama sekali. Suatu malam kami pergi ke tempat karaoke hingga larut malam. Karena kelelahan, aku tertidur di atas sofa. Begitu terbangun, aku sadar bahwa aku sudah terlambat kerja. Dengan panik, akupun lekas mandi dan segera meraih ranselku yang tergeletak dekat dinding. Ketika aku mengangkat tas itu, mataku tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah stop kontak itu. Tepat di lubang stop kontak itu Keluar seutas rambut panjang berwarna hitam sama seperti sebelumnya dan ujungnya tergeletak di atas lantai, sedangkan ujung lainnya masih tertelan lubang stop kontak itu. Seolah-olah rambut itu tumbuh dari dalam lubang yang gelap itu. Entah mengapa, aku merasa rambut itu adalah rambut yang sama dengan yang ditemukan baekhyun kemarin. Bahkan aku merasa rambut itu berasal dari orang yang sama.

" ini aneh..." gumam chanyeol seraya mengusap tengkuknya sedikit merinding.

Rambut itu mulai membuatku takut, sehingga sama seperti yang dulu kulakukan, aku menarik rambut itu dan,

"Pluk!" seolah-olah aku mencabut rambut itu dari kepala seseorang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucapku terkejut setengah mati. Aku segera membuang rambut itu dan menancapkan steker radio ke dalam stop kontak itu, mencoba menghalanginya. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan berangkat kerja.

Radio yang kutancapkan ke stop kontak itu cukup besar dan lama-kelamaan akupun melupakannya insiden itu. Apartemenku perlahan-lahan menjadi berantakan lagi. Akupun membereskan buku-buku komik yang berserakan dan menatanya menjadi tumpukan di dekat tempat tidurku. Pada malam itulah aku mengalami kejadian yang sangat menakutkan.

Pada tengah malam, aku terbangun karena suara gemeretak yang aneh.

" Grasak"

"Grasak"

Aku menyalakan lampu dan mencoba mencari asal suara itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari radioku, lebih tepatnya dari pemutar kasetnya. Anehnya lagi, sebelumnya radio itu tak terlihat dari ranjangku karena tertutup oleh tumpukan komik yang tadi kutata. Namun kini tumpukan komik itu sudah ambruk di lantai, sehingga aku bisa melihat radio itu dengan jelas dari tempatku berada sekarang.

Ini tak masuk akal. Apa yang tiba-tiba membuat tumpukan komik itu tiba-tiba ambruk? Angin? Mustahil. Apa mungkin tumpukan buku tadi tak seimbang saat aku menatanya?

Pemutar kaset itu kembali mengeluarkan suara gemeretak. Aku kemudian bangun dan berusaha mematikannya. Namun begitu tanganku hampir menyentuh tombol off, aku baru tersadar. Radio itu dalam keadaan mati. Akupun berpikir radio itu mungkin rusak. Aku kemudian mengangkat radio dan membaliknya. Saat aku menariknya, aku merasakan sesuatu menariknya kembali. Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan radio itu saat melihat rambut ...

" apa-apaan ini" ucapku menatap ngeri melihat banyak sekali rambut yang meliliti kabel belakang radio itu. Dan Asalnya dari stop kontak itu. Rambut itu sangatlah banyak, hingga seakan-akan aku melihat bagian belakang kepala seseorang keluar dari stop kontak itu. Aku menarik radio itu lebih keras, namun tolakan yang kurasakan juga semakin kuat. Akupun menaruh kembali radio itu dan mencoba menarik rambut-rambut yang keluar dari lubang stop kontak itu.

Aku menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga, tak peduli sekuat apapun ia mencoba melawan, entah siapa yang ku maksud aku juga bingung. Aku merasa seakan aku mencoba menarik rambut dari kepala seseorang.

Dan tak berapa lama akhirnya aku menang. Dengan segenap kekuatanku aku berhasil mencabut rambut-rambut itu dari stop kontak ...

Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat darah segar terciprat dari dalam soket itu.

Aku menjerit sebelum akhirnya aku pingsan karena ketakutan. Saat aku tebangun paginya, aku tahu apa yang kualami tadi malam bukanlah mimpi. Cipratan darah masih tampak di dekat soket itu dan Rambut hitam panjang bertebaran dimana-mana. Aku membersihkannya sendirian dan mengepaki semua barang-barangku pagi itu juga. Aku tak bisa lagi tinggal di sini lagi terlalu menyeramkan. Namun Mungkin rasa penasaran yang kuat menarikku untuk melihat sekali lagi ke arah stop kontak itu. Kali ini tak ada lagi rambut disana

Melainkan ...

Sebuah jari keluar dari lubang soket itu, seakan mencari sesuatu.

TBC

Budayakan untuk memberi review dalam keadaan apapun, Terima kasih.


	10. Red Robe

**Tittle**

 **Red Robe**

 **Cast**

 **Eunji (A Pink)**

 **Genre**

 **Horror**

 **Warning**

 **hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO EDIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita cantik bernama Eunji sedang berlibur di Amerika dan memutuskan menginap di sebuah hotel murah untuk menghemat uangnya.

Saat ia tiba di kamarnya, ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamar 66 di lantai ke-6. Secara teknis, kamarnya bernomor 666. Ia bergidik ngeri. Namun ia berpikir, ini semua pasti kebetulan. Ia pun tak terlalu memikirkannya dan pergi mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandinya dan mengenakan jubah mandi putih bertudung yang sudah disiapkan di hotel tersebut bagi tamunya.

Ia membuka kamarnya, namun tak ada seorangpun di luar kamarnya. Iapun menutup kembali kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Kembali terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka kamarnya dan melihat seorang gadis kecil memakai jubah mandi bertudung yang sama persis seperti yang tadi ia pakai. Hanya warnanya merah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Dimana orang

tuamu?" Ia melihat bahwa gadis kecil bertudung merah itu tampak habis menangis.

"Saya terkunci di luar kamar. Anda bisa membantu saya?" Eunji memutuskan untuk membawa gadis kecil itu ke resepsionis. Kasihan, pikirnya. Gadis kecil itu tampak kebingungan.

Dalam perjalanan ke resepsionis, ia bercakap-cakap dengan gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Gadis itu tak menjawab. Mungkin gadis ini sudah diajari oleh orang tuanya untuk tidak bercakap-cakap dengan orang asing, pikir Eunji.

Ia bertanya lagi. "Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa kamarmu di lantai ini juga?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

"Bisa anda bantu gadis kecil ini? Ia terkunci di luar kamarnya."

Resepsionis itu melongok, "Gadis yang mana?"

"Gadis berjubah merah ini …" Namun ketika wanita itu menoleh, tak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Aneh, ia tadi di sini. Katanya ia menginap di lantai 6, sama seperti saya."

"Lantai 6?" resepsionis itu tampak heran,

"Namun hanya anda tamu yang menginap di lantai 6."

"Tapi tadi ada gadis yang memakain jubahmandi bertudung warna merah …" Resepsionis itu menghela napas, "Anda sudah bertemu 'dia' rupanya."

"Dia siapa?"

"Dahulu pernah terjadi sebuah tragedi di hotel ini. Kami tak suka membicarakannya, namun karena anda sudah melihat 'dia', apa boleh buat. Dahulu ada sepasang suami istri menginap di lantai 6 bersama anak perempuannya. Mereka menginap di kamar 66, sama seperti anda. Namun mereka berdua bertengkar dan sang suami menembak istrinya. Ia lalu membunuh anaknya sendiri. Saat itu, anak itu memakai jubah mandi putih yang langsung berwarna merah karena terkena darahnya. Tapi pria itu tetap tak puas. Ia mengisi senjatanya dan mulai menembaki semua orang di hotel ini, karyawan dan para tamunya." Napas wanita itu terasa terhenti karena ketakutan. Namun cerita sang resepsionis ternyata belumlah selesai.

"Astaga itu mengerikan sekali" ucap Eunji seraya menutup mulutnya. "Lalu kenapa Anda tidak melapor polisi saat itu" tambah Eunji lagi.

Resepsionis itu mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sempat" jawabnya dengan raut sedih.

Eunji mengernyitkan dahi, tampak bingung dengan jawaban sang resepsionis, namun belum sempat dia melontarkan kata-kata selanjutnya si reseptionis lalu berbalik dan menunjukkan lubang merah di punggungnya.

"aku bahkan tidak sempat menjerit, di sini ia menembakku."ucap sang resepsionis.

TBC


End file.
